


Destructive Love

by ziaminmypants



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-18
Updated: 2012-08-22
Packaged: 2017-11-21 07:22:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/595018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ziaminmypants/pseuds/ziaminmypants
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Louis love each other, really they do. It's just sometimes they show that love with punches and hurtful words.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: First part of Destructive Love. You don’t know how much this broke my heart writing this. My first Larry fic, and it has to be a angst/sad one. This is probably the worst Larry fic ever, but enjoy!
> 
> tumblr: ziaminmypants

Harry is a flirt, everyone knows it, Louis knows it; and Louis should be well versed in all aspects of Harry Styles. While he does know all of Harry’s sides, Louis will never be truly and completely happy with that part of him, because let’s face it; if Harry was truly happy with Louis, he wouldn’t have to flirt with everyone under the sun. Well, at least that’s how Louis sees it.

No matter what Louis’ doubts are, there is one thing that he knows for sure: they are so in love with one another. He loses himself in the magic that is Harry sometimes, and is in just complete awe of how amazing it is to connect to someone on a physical, mental, and spiritual level like he does with Harry. He knows Harry feels the same, at least most of the time.

But as their love is something pure and unmoving, their love is also destructive. They fight constantly, and not just verbally, but physically as well. Not only have they both slung around hurtful words, but they’ve also slugged one another. It’s not something Louis is particularly proud of, hitting his boyfriend, but sometimes, when words aren’t enough, it’s the only way they can get across to one another.

Louis will be the first to say that their relationship isn’t the healthiest, but you would do well not to break them apart. They’ve tried that before, breaking up. It was one of the first times they ever got violent, and it ended badly. Neither one could breathe or function. It was like Louis’ life force was connected to this relationship and he would die without it. Harry seemed to feel the same, so the continuous loop that was the ups and downs of the Larry Stylinson began.

Louis found himself nudging his nose into Harry’s cheek, trying to get him to pay more attention to him then the blonde curly-haired girl who’s been buying him drinks for the past hour. The girl’s hair, while looks impeccably soft and fell just short of her shoulders, Louis can pick out every detail about her that is  _wrong_. The first one being that she is flirting with  _his_  boyfriend.

The girl is watching Louis now, as he slides his hand up Harry’s leg, possessively. She finally gets the hint that Louis is not amused with her and gets lost after she politely excuses herself from the couple and heads to the dance floor. Harry isn’t at all fazed by this because he has a habit of bouncing back quickly, while Louis, on the other hand, does not.

It doesn’t take them long to find their own way to the dance floor, as Louis tries to forget all about the blonde and get lost in the feeling of Harry’s long limbs around his body. Harry is dancing with  _him_ , and he calls Louis _his_ ; so he has nothing to worry about.

It’s not until Louis feels a hand hit him in the back of the head and turns around to whack Harry on the cheek playfully that he realizes he’s not the only one Harry is dancing with. There is a dark haired boy bound against Harry’s backside, grinding into him like a pornstar. If the boys didn’t have all their clothes on, Louis would have thought it was on the set of a porno.

This had gotten way out of hand. He has been witness to Harry flirting up a storm with countless no names all night, and to actually let them touch him, well that was going too far. Louis turned around in Harry’s arms, giving him a furious look and pushing his shoulder roughly.

Harry opened his eyes that had been shut tightly to peer at Louis with those damn soft green eyes of his. ‘ _What_?’ his expression seemed to say to Louis, as the older boy pushed him again, hard enough to cause him to fall back against the dark haired boy and before Harry could say anything in protest, Louis was gone.

Louis doesn’t care what Harry does after that, as long as it has nothing to do with him at the moment. He’s fuming and he needs a drink, or two. When Harry does finds him, he’s at the bar drinking. Louis is about to down his second shot when Harry stops him, trying to pull him away to talk in private. “Harry…” he warns, but the younger boy doesn’t take it, still trying to pull him away from the bar.

“Lou… Come on, let’s go.” He begs, but Louis is shaking his head, trying to throw his arm away from Harry’s grip.

“Harry, leave me alone.” But the curly haired freak was not taking that as an answer and kept persisting that Louis follow him.  Before he could think about the situation properly, Louis turns shoving Harry off. “Fuck off.”

Harry, in return, looks at him a bit offended, but it’s only there for a moment before he finally catches onto Louis’ mood and shoves back. “What the hell was that for?”

Before Louis could retaliate, strong arms were wrapping around his arms to keep him from moving. He realizes that two bouncers have both boys. “I don’t care who started it or what you’re fighting over, but if you want to continue this, take it outside.” He barked in Louis’ ear loud enough for both him and Harry to hear. At this point, Louis and Harry are both giving death stares towards one another.

Louis mumbles something under his breathe and shoves the security away and turns, without another look at Harry, and stumbles out the pub in a drunken rage, pushing and shoving his way to the exit. The two shots he just had combined with the alcohol that Louis has had throughout the night have gotten him nice and drunk. He could care less if Harry is following him; he just wants to get out of there.

Nevertheless, like clockwork, a moment or two after Louis hits the cool air outside; he feels a hand grab the back of his shirt. Louis turns, without thinking, his fist making contact with jaw. Harry is a bit surprised but quickly recovers from it, his hand flying up to his nose, which is now bleeding.

“You’re a bloody slut Harry Styles and I have no clue why I just stand there and let you do this to me every time we go out!” he’s shouting, but he’s past the point of caring. Louis is sure that people are watching them now; they aren’t exactly in a private place. No, they’re standing in the middle of the street.

“Louis, what are you talking about? You know I always come back to you.” While these words are meant to sooth Louis, it does the complete opposite, and he’s throwing more punches. Harry is ready this time, retaliating with his own force, pushing and tossing his own punches.

At one point, Louis loses his footing and trips, sending both boys on the ground, Harry on top whaling on him. Louis arms are protecting his face from the force as much as possible, but he see’s red and knows he’s bleeding. He tries to move, tossing Harry off of him, and stands as quickly as his drunken mind will allow him. Before he can think, Louis kicks out; his foot making contact to Harry’s ribs, a groan from Harry satisfies Louis’ ears.

“Fuck you Harry,” he’s crying now, unsure why. “I- I can’t watch that again.”

Harry’s stirring, rolling over on his stomach, scrunching up on his forearms and knees. He lets out another groan of agony before looking up at Louis, his words sobering up his angry mind. “Lou…” he says softly, struggling to stand up again and walk toward Louis. But Louis isn’t having any of that and holds up a hand to him.

“Stay away from me Harry Styles.” He wipes the blood from his lip, and turns from Harry, walking away from the boy. He has no clue where he’s going, but walking down the middle of the street seemed to be the best possible answer at the moment. Louis’ mind is racing and he’s angry and hurt. As he walks past cars, he punches a side mirror; the crunch of glass is somehow comforting to the older boy.

After walking for what seemed like hours, Louis’s finds himself leaning against a brick wall trying to examine his hand. Even in his drunken state, he can see the blood and cuts, and he’s pretty sure there is glass in it, but he doesn’t much care anymore. Just as he’s about to continue walking, when a car pulls up and someone gets out, leaving the car running, and Louis is thinking ‘ _that’s dangerous’_.

“Louis! Hey hey, Louis,”

“Leave me alone.” Harry is just fucking persistent.

“Louis,” says the person, sighing as he pulls him to his person, and Louis is about to throw a punch when he realizes the voice isn’t Harry, its Liam, and he could never hit Liam. “Come on, I’m here to take you home. We- I’m worried about you.”

Louis doesn’t miss the noun change, but complies because he just wants to curl up in his bed and forget about this whole night. Liam manages to get Louis in his car, buckled in, and on their way to his flat without much resistance from the older lad.

The last thing Louis remembers is the Liam ringing someone. “Yeah, Yeah, I got him. We’re on our way to yo- the flat.” And Louis is hoping that he’s talking about his flat, not the one he shares with that fucking wanker.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tumlbr: ziaminmypants

Louis woke up with a pounding headache the next morning. It was a hangover from hell, and he silently vowed that the night before was going to be the last time he ever drunk anything. He found that someone had bandaged his hand and his whole body ached. What did he do last night, trip and fall down a flight of stairs?

Then the memories flooded back and all he could think about was Harry. Harry did this to him. His stomach lurched and he ran to the bathroom to throw up whatever was left in his stomach. Wiping his mouth with the back of his hand once he was finished, he looked at himself in the mirror. He had a cut on his lip and above his eyebrow and someone had applied medicine to them when he had been passed out, probably Liam. He had a nasty black eye and ugly bruises scattering his whole body. If he looked like this, what did Harry look like?

Feeling like complete and utter shit, Louis turned to walk back to the bedroom, hoping to find a peaceful sleeping Harry snuggled up in the sheets of their bed. In the past, even after a knock-out fight, Harry had been the one to nurse him back to health. They would snuggle in bed the next day, whispering apologies and sweet nothings in one another’s ear and having makeup sex.

When he went to the bed, however, Harry wasn’t there, and when he searched the flat, he wasn’t anywhere to be found. That was when he went to grab his phone. Panic tore through him, hoping that he hadn’t taken the fighting too far and Harry was in some sort of trouble or in the hospital.

Picking up his phone and unlocking it, he saw he had about twenty missed calls and ten texts from Harry and several from the boys from last night. He skipped them all until he got to a resent one from Harry, sent this morning.

_‘I need some time. Staying @ Liam and Zayn’s. Don’t come.’_

Don’t come? Need time? What did that mean? How much time?

But Louis was about to find out exactly how much time he needed.

******

It had been two weeks. No calls, no texts, Harry had even went so far as to make Liam come by to get a list of his things that he was going to need. Liam had just told him to wait patiently; that all the younger boy needed was time. But how much time was enough?

Louis blamed Liam and Zayn for all of this. If they weren’t so adamant about keeping the two away from each other, everything between him and Harry would be fine. They wouldn’t even let Louis into their flat if Harry was around. Louis really thought that his was getting a little out of hand. Who were they to keep him away from his own boyfriend?

He did feel bad about what had happened that night, but it was just as much Harry’s fault as it was Louis. He should have left him alone, but no matter how often Louis would think that, it all came back down to they both had a choice. And he had chosen to hit his boyfriend. Again.

What he feared the most was that Harry wouldn’t come back to him. That they had taken it too far and there was no going back from that night. But Louis had made a promise to himself that he wasn’t going to let that happen without a fight.

It wasn’t long before Harry came to the flat by himself. Louis had went to the store for some juice, of all things. He sighed loudly as he walked up the stairs, pulling out his key, unlocking the door, and getting the surprise of his life inside.

There were bags leaning against the wall closest to the door. Harry’s bags. Louis’ heart dropped. This was going all wrong; this wasn’t supposed to happen this way. Harry wasn’t supposed to leave; he wasn’t supposed to break whatever this was between them. He just couldn’t.

“Where you going?” Louis manages to ask as Harry walked out of their bedroom.

Catching Harry by surprise, Louis watched at the younger boy fumbled with his toiletry kit that was in his hand.

“Err, Louis, I thought you were out.” He wasn’t looking at him. Louis dropped his keys down on the coffee table as he waited for Harry to answer his question. When it seemed like Louis wasn’t going to drop it, Harry caved. “I’m leaving you.”

“No you’re not.” Louis said calmly, reaching out to grab Harry’s arm, trying to pull him to him. If figured if he just got to touch Harry, it would remind him of just how much they needed each other.

But Harry recoils, which makes Louis want to throw up what little he had for breakfast.

“I’m sorry, I’m so ashamed. I snapped, and I shouldn’t have. Please, don’t leave. Just come back to me.” Louis found himself begging. Harry had to feel the same as Louis; broken and barely living in a world that they didn’t exist in together.

Louis swore that he’d never hit him, that he’d do nothing to hurt Harry. But look what he had done. They had said awful, nasty things to one another before, but they had really done it this time.

After a moment of silence, Harry spoke up. “I’ve been told it was best to go our separate ways,” he started, tears filling those perfect green eyes. Immediately, Louis felt anger. Anger towards whoever had told Harry that running away was the best possible solution to their problems. Louis was not about to lose something he loved over something so stupid. They were always going to be together. He knew it, and Harry knew it, deep down.

“But, what happened that night seems like a million years ago, and standing here, I don’t know if I have the strength to let you go that easily.” Harry said calmly, throwing his toiletry kit down where Louis had threw his keys.

“I promise, next time I’ll show restraint.”  Louis whispered into Harry’s ear, as he pulled him in a hug. The words, they sound like a broken record.

They’re all lies. They both know it. They’ll fall back into the same patterns, the same routines eventually. When it comes to love, Harry is just as bad as Louis; he’s just as blind as him. But to them, their relationship isn’t as crazy as it seems to others. It was just them, being them.

Louis was just tired of the games. He just wanted Harry back. He was prepared to do whatever it took to make that happen.

 “All I know am in I love you too much to walk away.” Harry whispered back, seeming to accept Louis’ words as truth, even though he knows their lies. He slides his arms around Louis shoulders, snuggling into the space where he belonged, back in Louis’ arms.

Louis smiled at Harry’s words. He didn’t have to voice his agreement, nor had to nod in confirmation. They both knew that they felt the same, and no matter what came there way, or what they did to this relationship, they were always going to have one another.

Leaning to plant a soft kiss on Harry’s lips, Louis almost forgot that they hadn’t talked in two weeks. All their bruises and scratches had mended, only faded scars remain. It was if Harry had never left, as if they both could just breathe again.

“Come on, love, we can bring your bags back into the bedroom later. I want to make up lost time with you.” He felt Harry grin against his lips. And just like that, things were back to normal, back to loving one another unconditionally.

They weren’t perfect, by no means. Neither boy would ever claim to be. But they knew that this love was real, no matter how destructive it was.


End file.
